Stars and Old Movies
by BFire92
Summary: On the roof of a cabin in the mountains, under a jewelled sky, Megamind tells Roxanne about how his home dissapeared. Quotes from "Markus og Diana- lyset fra Sirius" by Klaus Hagerup. Fluff ahoy!


_-Der er Sirius, sa han._

_-Hva?_

_Stemmen hennes var svak som et vindpust. Et vindupust før stormen braket løs._

_-Sirius for åtte år siden. Så lang tid tar det før lyset når fram til jorda. Jeg skulle ønske jeg var der nå._

_-Hvor?_

_-På Sirius, sa han. -For åtte år siden._

_'Markus og Diana' Klaus Hagerup_

**

* * *

**

****

Stars and Old Movies

Roxanne entered the kitchen of the cabin. Her parents had been nice to lend it to them for the weekend. Even heroes and their sidekicks need a vacation once in a while! So Roxanne Ritchi had brought them up here into the mountains. A long weekend of marshmallows, coco, walks in the forest and playing monopoly in the evening.

Inhaling a deep breath, she let a sweet smell enchant her senses.

"Mmm... It smells _lovely, _Minion!" she said, and lent against the kitchen island. Minion was checking on the cake in the oven. He'd brought his 'Kiss the Cook' apron, which had made her giggle and give him a kiss on the side of his sphere, the closest she could come to kiss him on the cheek.

"The brownies will be done in ten minutes, Roxanne."

"Great!" She almost felt like a little kid! If it tasted only half as good as it smelt… But wasn't there something missing?

"Where's Megamind? I thought he'd be here waiting for the brownies to finish?"

"Er... I _think _he's up on the roof, Miss Ritchi."

"The _roof? _Is something wrong?_"_ Roxanne frowned. Minion scratched the back of his sphere. He knew exactly what was wrong, but he wanted Roxanne to deal with it. After all, she was his girlfriend, and it was about time she knew a little more about her partner.

"Maybe you should go up to him, Roxanne? I think he'd appreciate it."

* * *

Megamind was wearing a green jumper Roxanne had found for him. His suit wouldn't be warm enough up here in the mountains. Not that he minded; the jumper was very... comfy!

At the moment, he lay on the roof, watching the clear, jewelled night sky. Thousands and thousands of stars where glittering down at him from their seats. The night was cold, so there were more of them than ever. Megamind had never seen so many stars! After all he hadn't been outside Metro City very often. He was searching the sky for something he knew he would never find. Somewhere out there was...

"What are you doing?"

He jumped of the sound of the voice, but when it turned out to just be Roxanne, he relaxed.

"Oh, hi... er... I'm just..."

"Watching the stars?"

"Yeah..."

Roxanne laid herself down close to him and held his hand.

"They _are_ beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes... Yes they are..."

For a minute they just laid still, watching the stars. Or maybe the stars were watching them?

"My home is somewhere out there..." he suddenly whispered, breaking the silence.

"It is?"

"Yes... Or, well, the _light _from my home is somewhere out there."

"What do you mean?"

Megamind bit his lip. Roxanne gave his hand a gently squeeze.

"They're showing an old movie up there, Roxanne; a _very_ old movie. They are living in the past."

"I'm not sure I'm getting it..."

He sighed. Thought...

"OK, you see that star over there?"

"Mmm... Yes. The big one?"

"Right. That is _Sirius. _Sirius is a star eight light years away."

"Oh... I think I understand now. The light we see, isn't Sirius right now, is it?"

"No, its how Sirius looked like for eight years ago. If it for some reason should... die... we wouldn't see it disappear until eight more years."

Roxanne glanced up at Megamind. His green eyes were strangely shimmering and he was still biting his lip.

"So when you say the _light _of your home is out there..."

"My home, Roxanne, disappeared when I was eight days old..."

"Oh..."

There were two feelings fighting inside of her. One: the reporter, who wanted to know more, and two: the one who didn't want to hear a sad story. Megamind understood.

"It's OK, Roxanne. You can ask if you want to."

In the end, the reporter won. Megamind was after all her boyfriend, and she wanted to know more about him.

"OK... Why did your home disappear?"

She could hear him swallow. Maybe she was stepping on some soar places?

"Our sun was old. My home ended up in a black hole."

"What?"

"We were two survivors, me and Wayne. Our parents saved us. My parents... saved _me..."_

Roxanne looked up at the stars again. She would never look at it the same way ever again.

"How far away was it?"

"I don't know. Very far. I'm not even sure if we can see it from here."

"But if we can, then we could make a huge telescope and..."

"We wouldn't see them, Roxanne." His voice was strangely thick.

"If we were _lucky_, we'd see some Neanderthals or amoebas. We'd never see them..."

Roxanne moved even closer to him to give him some comfort. She'd never... Not even Wayne had told her... Oh, if only she'd known!

"Sometimes... Sometimes I think it would have been better if they hadn't saved me. If I was wherever they are now, with them... If I were... Ouch!"

Roxanne had pinched him on the arm.

"Don't you _ever _say that! Megs, if they hadn't... If you were... Well, what about _me?"_

Megamind looked confused up at her. She was leaning on her elbow, staring angry at him.

"You?"

"Yes, _me, _stupid! If you were... Well, then I'd never have met you and you wouldn't have kidnapped me and we wouldn't be dating and ..." Roxanne's words began to tangle up together as her voice became thicker.

"Calm down!" Megamind said, and laid a hand on her cheek, making her stop her babbling.

"Calm down, Roxie..."

She gave him a shameful look.

"I'm sorry," she said and laid herself down again.

"No, _I'm _sorry," Megamind said. "I shouldn't have told you that part. I should have kept it for myself."

"No!" Roxanne gave his hand another squeeze. "No, I _want _to know what you're thinking! It's one of the privileges of dating."

He glanced at her. She didn't look angry anymore; just sad. The stars were reflected in her blue eyes. It was strange; first time he'd seen her he'd thought they were grey, but as he'd come closer, he'd come to understand that they were blue. Very blue.

"Thank you, Roxanne. Thank you for listening."

Roxanne smiled. "Thank you for telling me."

Another minute of star gazing.

"Do you remember them?"

"My parents?"

"Yes."

Megamind smiled.

"My memory is _much _better than humans. I remember everything about them."

"Tell me," she whispered. Megamind let go of her hand, and they moved so she could lay with her head on his chest. The sound of his heart filled her ears, and she relaxed by the sound of the steady beat.

"My father... He had orange eyes... And a beard."

"Like yours?"

"No, bigger, one of those that goes around the mouth. It was because of that I got my own. I wanted to look more like him."

Roxanne giggled.

"And your mother?"

"Green eyes, like mine. I remember her singing. She had a wonderful voice."

"What did she sing?"

"Well, what do you sing to a newborn? Lullabies, of course!" They giggled together. It was strange, but not difficult, to imagine her boyfriend in the hands of a real, singing mother.

Megamind's hand was resting against her waist, the thumb softly caressing her. Roxanne let out a relaxed sigh.

If she had known this before, she wouldn't have been so judgemental against his acts in the past. She'd known he'd grown up in prison, but other than that his past had been a mystery. Even Wayne didn't like to talk about the past. _'The past is behind us, Roxie. We must look to the future.'_

But what _is_ a future without a past?

A radio was turned on downstairs. Roxanne recognized the song; it was one she had listened to many times. With a low voice she started to sing to it.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

She felt his hand tighten the grip around her waist.

"When I hear that song, I think of you," Roxanne whispered. She lifted her head to be able to look at Megamind. He was smiling a very sad smile; the stars were reflected in his eyes. She frowned as she thought.

"Your home is with you, Megs."

"What? What was that supposed to mean?" he giggled.

"They're in your eyes…"

Megamind stopped his laughter. He blinked, and then smiled. Again, he laid his hand on her cheek. The skin felt soft under his fingers. Roxanne slowly leant down and kissed him. He answered without hesitation. While tasting him, she felt his arms pull her closer.

The kiss was way too short, but someone downstairs was calling them back to reality.

"The brownies are finished! Are you coming down?"

"We're coming now, Minion!" Roxanne called back before turning to Megamind again.

"Thank you, Roxanne, for listening."

She smiled. Taking his hand, she got them both up. They had one last look at the sky. The light of the stars trembled on their way down to them

"I've heard old movies are the best," Roxanne said.

"You are right, Roxanne. They surely are."

* * *

**Who doesn't like a fluffy story ^^ **

**1. The intro is a quote from the book "Markus og Diana- lyset fra Sirius"/ "Markus and Diana- the light from Sirius" by Klaus Hagerup. It has been adapted into a movie as well. If you get the chance, then read/watch it! It's really funny! I'll try to translate the quote:**

_-There is Sirius, he said_

_-What?_

_Her voice was as weak as a breeze. A breeze before a storm. _

_-Sirius eight years ago. That's how long it takes before the light reaches the earth. I wish I was there now._

_-Where?_

_-On Sirius, he said. -Eight years ago._

**2. The song is 'Homeless Heart' by Amanda Scott- but a lot of other artists have sung it as well**

**3. I don't own any characters... bla bla bla... You know the drill... NO! NOT THE DRILL! _(That is now my favourite joke ^^)_**


End file.
